Gossip Girl: HSM Edition
by xKristinax
Summary: Hello my darlings. Gossip girl here, enter the world of high end parties gossip and shopping, all in the heart of New Mexico.
1. Welcome Enter my Domain

**Hey ya'll!! Ok, so have you ever read **Gossip Girl**? If you havent its an online website ( based off of the series by Cecily von Ziegesar. Also, they just started a new TV series on the CW. Anyways. _Gossip Girl_ is a dark character, she knows EVERYTHING and EVERYONE but they know nothing about her, and live off her website.**

Anyways. Gossip Girl, meet East High. Behave.

Note: This story will have vulgure language (probably) and will have suggestive actions (drinking, etc. but not too too much).

This chapter is set right after the triple win day in January (Febuary?) and its just to set the story.

Comment on what can be changed, better or worse. **ALSO: PLEASE REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS. Stuff that YOU would like to know about the people. It will probably be used in my story.**

**I** have yet to decide if the whole story will be in this format, or if it will be like a REAL story.

Disclamer: I do not own the series GOSSIP GIRL except for a copy of each book (im reading the prequel now) nor do I own Starbucks or HSM.

**

* * *

Hello Albuquerque_, Gossip Girl _here loaded with so much gossip, it should be illegal. **

Well well well, after that fabulous "triple win" day there was much more of a win during the after party. After we got past all the crappy booze, of course; however seems as if I'm suffering from a minor hangover. Ouch. Seems like dear old **S** (Sharpay Evans) is stepping down from her Ice-Queen throne. What will entirtain us then you ask? No fear, _Gossip Girl_ here, noting that Ice-Princess Junior **M **(Massy Simmons) was defiantly making moves on beloved **T** (Troy Bolton). Aww, sweetie, he has been claimed, multiple times; I want front row seats to that cat fight. It's sure to be one for the story books. New girl, and suddenly Miss. All American Girl **G** (Gabriella Montez) was flirting with **T **and he wasn't fighting her away.

I love parties.

**Sightings**

**K **texting **T** outside that gross coffee place, what was it called? O yea, Starbucks. Later, watching **T** not responding to any text, hmm trouble in the paradise islands? **S **and **Z** (Zeke Baylor) looking very cozy as they took a stroll around the outdoor mall. Cute. **C** (Chad Danforth) and **TM** (Taylor McKessie) going into the movies, holding hands. Basketball cuties are the new accessory. Finally, **J **(Jason Cross) and **K** (Kelsi Nelison) playing piano over in the school after hours. Maybe that wasn't _all_ they were playing.

**Your Questions**

**Q: Dear GG,**

First off, lovee the site. I cant get enuff of it! Is Sharpay's persona really no more? And, who are you?

** Adios, QGirl.**

**A: Dear QGirl,**

First, thankk you. I cant get enuff gossip! As far as Sharpay goes, she only has such a long fuse. Should be an interesting final couple of months of our junior year. Who I am is nothing to concern you, as long as I provide the info., my identity is a no-no.

** -GG**

Farwell my pets, I can assure you, I am up to no good. But I do it for the common good.

**You know you love me.**

** xoxo **

** Gossip Girl

* * *

**

Alright, you know the drill. Review please! Also: Think I should continue the story?


	2. Party with Ryan

**I need some reviews if you guys want me to continue.**

**I also need some questions that you guys would like answered about the story.**

**ONE LAST NOTE: How do you guys want the story to continue, like this format, or like a regular story?**

Disclaimer: I own nada, ya de ya de ya. You know the drill.

Note: Ok, lets say that the wins were on a Friday, January 24, 2007. Hence the last chapter was being posted on the 25th.

* * *

Monday, January 27, 2007

**Hey people!**

Get ready to charge your **Visa**'s, **MasterCard**'s and **Black American Express**'s I heard **R** (Ryan Evans) is planning _the_best Valentines party of the year. Why so early? Well, we all know, there's never just one Evan hanging around. **S** is having one too, the day after her brothers. Problem ladies? Start your engines, and get to the o-so-fabulous designer stores…out in Hollywood, because everyone knows that if you show up with the same dress from around here as someone else, you're as good as done. That's why I saw **T **and **G** packing their bags, with tanning oil (I wouldn't mind a shiny **T**) and grabbing two plane tickets out to L.A. My second home is out there on Rodeo Drive, looks like I'll be running into them somewhat soon. Grab you're most comfortable Jimmy Choo's, say goodbye to the folks (as if they're even home) and set sail on the S.S. Shopping.

**Sightings**

**S** and **Z** having a heated argument, err more like a full blown fight, outside of **S**'s school, Eastern High Prep for Girls. Hmm. What an interesting revelation. I'm always willing to take bets to see how long they last. **M** hanging around Eastern High Prep for _BOYS_ basketball practice. Looking for a certain blue-eyed hottie? Don't worry, **G, K** and **TM** will keep you company. Speaking of that composer, **K** was spotted by yours truly talking with **R** outside the Drama room. Love triangle much. The fab jock, or the Mad-_Hat_ter. Tough choice, really, **K** go for **J** he is way more into you. **R** later sitting on a park bench out side of the local park on his **Sidekick** flipping through his texts, searching for something? Really, someone?

**Your Questions**

**Q: Dear GG,**

Ok, question: how much is Troy into Gabi? I've got a friend who is wayy into him.

**Love, IntoHim**

**A: Dear IntoHim,**

Answer: Well, I know I am super-amazing, but all I know is that he has been hanging around her more than usual, like, they hang out A LOT. And, yea, I have an imaginary friend too.

**-GG**

I am off to fetch more gossip for my world. I mean, c'mon, your just living in _my_ life.

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

**I love feedback just as much as Gossip Girl loves, well, GOSSIP!**


End file.
